


《救赎》18

by Peachuii



Category: tincan - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 17:37:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20362444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peachuii/pseuds/Peachuii





	《救赎》18

“你…你们要干什么！”Can不住的往后退，后背很快就撞到了墙上。

为首的男人看着Can笑得一脸猥琐“干什么？做能让你舒服的事啊”

一阵阵燥热漫上来，四肢也开始变得绵软，Can像是终于反应过来接下来要发生什么了。

“滚啊，给我滚！”

“还挺凶的嘛”男人看了看旁边的人反而笑得更欢了“凶好啊，太听话了没意思”

男人伸手摸上Can还泛着泪的小脸，爱怜道“怎么哭了，难受的吧？没关系，哥哥帮你，很快就不难受了”

才说完，那只手就被Can抓着反手一拧旋了一圈，小腹被猛地狠踹了一脚。惨叫一声，倒在了地上。

Can顺着墙无力的摊坐下去，男人的辱骂声回荡在屋子里令他有些耳鸣。

随着一声轮胎摩擦地面的巨响，车停在了曼谷郊区的一座厂房门口。

Tin手里仍握着手机，步伐急促又稳健的往厂房里走，眼里泛着轻微的血丝，周身的温度冷到了极点。即使是常年跟在Tin身边的保镖，也几乎没见过自家少爷这个样子，都紧跟着不敢出声

房门和墙壁的剧烈碰撞声，吓了屋子里所有一跳。

Tin想都没想就把手里的手机朝压在Can身上的人头上砸去，快步走过去把人拎起来，一拳又一拳打在男人的侧脸上。最后干脆把人推倒在地上，朝那人的腹部踢去。

Tin全程一句话都没说，其他三个人被按在地上看着眼前的画面傻了眼，一时房间里除了惨叫声以外静得可怕。

“daddy”

Can颤抖的声音让Tin回过神来，才终于放了脚下奄奄一息的人。

Tin转过身看着Can的时候，走过去的脚步微不可察的顿了一下，心底汹涌泛滥的疼痛压过了满身的怒火，除了心疼再也没有任何情绪了。

Can的脸颊潮红，额头渗着一层细密的汗，嘴唇破了好几道口子。脖子上的一圈掐痕还能隐约看出手指的痕迹，因为剧烈的反抗，衣服没有遮挡的部位肉眼可见好几处淤痕。

Tin缓缓的蹲下来，脱了西装外套披在Can的身上，把浑身滚烫颤抖的小人像抱小孩一样的姿势紧紧的搂在怀里，抱出了厂房。

Joy是紧跟着Tin到的，看着自家少爷把人抱出来时脸黑的不能再黑样子，对于接下来的事情该怎么处理不用吩咐也大概知道了。

Tin就着刚才的姿势抱着Can坐进了车里，吩咐了一句回家，就升起了前后座间的隔板。

Can从刚才就一直紧紧的抱着他，埋在他的颈窝里颤抖着小声哭哼着。

“宝贝，没事了”Tin顺着Can的背，柔声道“把头抬起来好不好？”

Can闻声和Tin分开了一些。只见小脸比刚才还要红，睫毛上沾着泪，咬着下唇，一副被情欲欺负惨了的样子。

Tin温柔的掰开Can攥着他衣服的小手安抚似的揉了揉，扶着Can的后颈，吻了上去。

Can口腔里的温度比平时要高出许多，舌尖的触碰惹的Can闷哼出声，双手圈上Tin的脖颈只想与人贴的更近。

唇齿相依间，Tin伸手解开了Can的裤子，抚上了那里早已挺立的性器，有技巧的揉弄着。

“唔~”

带着薄茧的手掌包裹着胀疼的茎身上下撸动，舒爽得头皮都阵阵发麻，甜腻的呻吟一声声从唇齿间泄出，听得Tin手下又快了几分。

来不及吞咽的不知谁的津液流了Can一下巴，和身下一样泛着水光。

“呃…daddy~”

高潮来临的时候，Can忍不住挺着腰仰起了头。分开的唇瓣在空中牵了条暧昧的银丝，随着一声长长的呻吟，Can释放在了Tin的手中。

Can趴在Tin的肩头急促的喘气，Tin却发现Can刚泄完的性器丝毫没有软下去。忍不住皱紧了眉头，不知道那一杯水里是放了多少的量。

“呜~daddy”

Tin抽了几张面巾纸粗粗擦了下Can的下身和自己的手，一边吻着Can依旧发烫的侧脸，一边顺着发抖的瘦弱脊背。

“怎么了？”

“难受”Can在Tin的身上胡乱蹭着“好难受”

身体依旧燥热的厉害，释放了一次丝毫没有得到缓解，从后穴到肠道内仿佛有千百只蚂蚁在啃噬攀爬，只想让什么东西狠狠的插进去搅一搅才好。

看了看窗外，已经快进别墅区了。Tin揉着Can的后颈，任人缠着他接吻。

“很快就好了”安慰人的话在唇齿间听起来腻呼呼的“马上就到家了”

车平稳的停在家门口，Tin拿过旁边的西装外套重新披到Can的身上。打开车门，抱着人往家里走。

一从车里出来Can就直往Tin的怀里钻，整颗脑袋都埋在了西服下面，不知是羞的还是难受的厉害了。他趴在Tin的胸口可以听到那里强有力的心跳声，鼻尖萦绕着古龙水和情欲的味道。Can这时候才像是从那阵慌乱不安中回过神来，慢慢有了被Tin环抱着的心安。


End file.
